


A Job Well Done

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Slave Jensen, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on Kink-Meme for the following prompt</p>
<p>Prompt: Jared (no older than 15, please) has a slave, Jensen. Jensen's job is to please Jared in any way Jared wants.<br/>Jared's bedroom on the weekends, barely leaving the room. Instead of jerking off non-stop, he gets lots and lots and lots of blowjobs, and when he doesn't want to get up (or get out of bed yet in the morning) to piss, Jensen's job is to offer his mouth as a urinal. Jensen should't be grossed out, should be happy to do the job.<br/>It should be a common thing among rich families. And Jared's family should ignore the fact that Jensen is kneeling under the dinner table, because it's such a normal thing.<br/>Jared isn't abusive or mean, ever. And he doesn't share Jensen, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Underage. Read at your own risk.

Jensen moves to the bed as soon as he hears his master stirring. It always takes Jared a few minutes to come to full wakefulness, but he wants Jensen there as soon as he's ready. The 14-year old's cock is still soft when Jensen takes it into his mouth, but his master makes a pleased sound and the cock starts to thicken slightly against Jensen's tongue. 

Jensen opens his throat in preparation for what's to come and starts swallowing as soon as the hot, bitter urine starts filling his mouth. Jared's morning piss is always a long one, and Jensen drinks it down dutifully, careful not to let any splash onto the egyptian cotton sheets. He sucks the last traces out of the tip of Jared's cock, then begins to stroke the teen's cock to full hardness. He jerks and sucks Jared until he swallows a load of his master's come, then thanks Jared and leaves so the young man can have his breakfast.

He returns after breakfast and kneels between Jared's knees while his master plays Xbox. Jared doesn't leave his room much on weekends since he'd received Jensen as a present on his fourteenth birthday, mostly just playing video games and having Jensen blow him repeatedly. Jared drinks a lot of water and juice in the morning and Jensen drinks down two full loads of warm piss straight from Jared's dick before the teen decides to go for a shower.

In the shower, Jensen shampoos and conditions Jared's hair, scrubs his back, and soaps up his cock and balls. He kneels in front of Jared place and jerks Jared's soapy cock until it sprays another load of come over his face, and at Jared's command, he scoops up the come streaking his face and sucks his fingers clean.

Jensen helps Jared dry off and dress in a pair of swim shorts to go lie out by the pool. Jensen waits patiently nearby as Jared drinks several cans of soda in the hot sun while he chats with his parents and siblings. He swims a bit, horsing around and splashing his brother and sister, but he calls Jensen over when the pressure on his bladder gets too much.

While Jared sits on the edge of the pool, Jensen stands in the shallow water and pulls Jared's cock from his trunks. He feels the teen tense then begin to relax quickly as the relief settles in. Jensen efficiently swallows the contents of Jared's full bladder, drinking his master's piss as the Padalecki family continues their fun afternoon. Jensen knows his role and he's proud to do it well.


End file.
